Waking Up To HighSchool
by PianoAndBlackNails
Summary: The Avatar cast is normal, and Katara Retaw is a freshmen...ZukoxKatara, SokkaxSuki, A onesided JetxKatara
1. Chapter 1

New Girl Full Sum:Katara and Sokka are new toEli High, and Katara is a freshmen. Immeadiatly Guys fall in loves, but Katara falls for one particular guy, who's...difficult  
KataraxZuko, SokkaxSuki

**Waking Up To Highschool**

Katara Retaw woke up and 5:30 that morning. She wanted to look extra pretty for her first day of school. She brushed her dark hair in a cultural bun(Like on the show) and wore a dark blue tanktop, jeans, a jean jacket and black boots. After putting on the final touches of make up, she headed down stairs.

"Katara!"Gran-gran called. Her Gran-gran was there because her mom was dead and her father was fighting in a war. Gran-gran walked slowly, and Katara could tell she was aching with sores.

"Are you okay, Gran-gran?"She asked.

Gran-gran smiled and said,"Just a little sore, my back has been aching these last couple of days.

Katara nodded and her brother Sokka Retaw came down wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. She didn't comb his hair, and her looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep. "Let's go Katara."He said, grumpily.

They left and Sokka drove them to school. She was a freshmen and he was a junior, but they both went to Eli Highschool. Sokka went with a girl named Suki.

Katara, being new didn't know anybody. She walked up to a girl and said hi. "Hey, i'm Katara."

"Sup? My names Jun."She ran a hand through her dark hair and smiled,"What are ya?''

"Freshmen." She got a sigh and a "Senior." Back.

However, Jun stayed by her and talked to her. They laughed, and soon they were friends.

A boy walked by them. He was cute, with spiky dark brown hair, and was dressed in baggy jeans and a black T-shirt. He turned and immeatitly looked at Katara.

"Jun, Who's this?"He asked, checking Katara out.

Jun glared at him,"Jet! Stop it! Go away, and this is Katara, anyway!"

Katara turned to Jun the moment Jet left,"Umm..."

"Ex-boyfriend."She replied simply,"Cheated on me."

"Ohh..."Katara replied back.

"Hey, Don't even worry, 'bout me, Katara.''Jun said.

Katara nodded, but for some reason she could feel a pair of eyes gnawing into her back. She turned around and saw Jet, he was with two other boys, and he winked at her, making her feel weird. She turned back around, and right into...

Zuko Erif. He was tall, strong, a HotT, and we was sooo stubborn. This thought came from Jun Drows. She smiled at him. He smiled back, but from what she could tell he was looking straight a Katara. A strike of jealousy sweot over Jun. She had always kinda liked Zuko, and him checking Katara out was not cool.

"Hey, Jun."He said, walking up to her.

''Hey, Zuko! This is my friend, Katara Retaw."Katara heard her name that exact moment and turned and ran right into him.

"Sorry!"She said, a little embaressed as she stood up,"I wasn't paying attention."

Zuko...blushed,"It's OK."He said,"My names Zuko Erif."

Katara smiled,"Hey, are you a senoir?''

"Nah, Junior, i'm guessing your a freshmen?"He asked and recieved a nod from Katara and Jun.

A/N:Ok, I have to stop here, but my other chapters WILL be longer, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! Second Chapie!

**Waking Up To Highschool**

Katara was in science class, chewing on the eraser of her aquamarine pencil. A few eyes stared at the pretty freshmen, all guys. She stoped chewing and looked at a tiny boy with plae skin, thin hair(He looked almost bald) wearing an orange shirt and yellow shorts. He looked young, in fact very young. He looked up and Katara,"Hello! I'm Aang Ria!"He smiled.

"Uhh...Hi!"She said, offering a smile to him,"I'm Katara Retaw, I'm uhh...14."

''Yeah,I know, i'm only 12, I skipped a couple grades!"He smiled a shy smile at her, which did soo not fit his personality.

Katara heard a girl sniker and turned to a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes dressed into a pink halter top and a mini-jean skirt. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. She wore hot pink lipstick and lots of eye make-up. Boys were gathered around her, and her 'flirting machine' was fired up.

"Hey, I'm Katara."Katara said as she walked over to her.

"Alexis."She said cooly,"And don't you DARE think you can walk up to me without premission!"She shifted her eyes cooly and looked towards the door and smiled.

In the doorwa stood Zuko. He entered, making all the girls go googly-eyed. He handed somthing to the teacher and on the way out he waved to Katara...

Suki Roirraw sighed as she paced back and forth on the step of the schools stairway. She was waiting for Sokka, and she had been standing here for at least 15 minutes. 'He probaly forgot!'She thought angrily, thinking up the worst. Another girl? No. Flirting? Nah. Food? Maybe. She smiled at the thought of him and practily did a Lol. Then she saw him, running up to her. He looked really goofy and his hair was messed up more than usual.

"Hey, SUKI!"He said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Suki smiled and said,"Where were you?"

"Oh...I was...Nowhere..."He said, looking down to the moldy grass.

Suki looked shocked,"Sokka!''She said, hating his mysterious vibe.

"Get off my back!''He said, getting angry.

"All I said was-"She started, but was interupted by him saying: "Shut Up!'' And storming away.

Suki just stared at his back, feeling shocked. She hadn't said more than 10 words, and he freaks out!

**WITH ZUKO.**

Zuko walked down the back alley to his apartment her shared with his Uncle Iroh. He sighed. He had once lived in a beautifull fortune. A house of gold...that was until his father left his a scar to remember. His hand slid up to his cheek and he sighed. It would always be there, reminding him of his past.

He walked up the steps to his room number 105#. His uncle was at their rusty table, a teacup in his wrinkled hand. A smile plastered his old face,"Hello, Zuko, How was your first day?"

"Uhh...nothing new..."He replied kicking off his shoes.

"Well, I need you to run to the store and get me some tea."Uncle Iroh replied back innocently.

Zuko sighed, but relucntly put back on his shoes and grabbed five dollars off the table. He walked back itno the alley, noticing the usual cats were gone. Thats when he heard the noise. _Alley Gang-hangers_. He looked to see a group of pot-smoking kids, trying to look tough and vicous. He noticed a farmilur face among the crowd. **Jet. **He had used to know the fuck-up, and he had always seen him cheating on some girl. It was alwaysa girl who never deserved it to. Last year he choose Jun, cheating onher with some Slut-Bitch. Right now he was smirking at Zuko, A joint in his hand.

"Hey, Zuko, Never thought i'd see you again around here, Oh yeah, I forgot, YOU ACTUALLY LIVE HERE."He smacked himself in the forehead, immitating him.

Zuko glared at him,"Shut the hell up."He said, clenching his fist.

''Aww! Zuko's getting angry!"He tossed his head back and laughed hard,"Your such a fuck-up, you son of a bitch."

"Once again, You BETTER shut the fuck up!''Said Zuko, getting angrier.

"What did you say to me, Fuck head?''Jet asked.

"You heard me."Responded Zuko, not getting scared.

Jet came after him, a pocket knife open and around his throat. Zuko punched his in the face and...

A/N:Hope you like it! Please review! Oh, and SORRY 4 so much swearing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I realise that I forgot to put a disclaimer! I'm so stupid...**

**Waking up to highschool**

Katara and Suki walked down the road to a local store, Riley's. 20$ in their hands they shivered as they looked across their walking distance.

"I know a short-cut."Suki declared.

"What?"Katara asked.

"Down the alley, if you take that alley then turn left, a little road reaches right there, I always take it."

"Alley? I guess."Katara responded, unsure.

They walked down the alley, notcing how cold and dead it seemed. A little alley cat was huddled in a trash can, making it's living on a rotton banana. Suddenly, they heard a noise and a yelp. A cracking sound was heard and Katara and Suki looked in fear at eachother. They sped, but Katara felt a hand grab the back of her shirt.

"Hey-"She started to yell, but the person put his hand over her cherry lips.

"Shut up, bitch."A voice said, and Katara noticed how farmiliar it seemed.

She struggled to turn, and finally she struck a glance at her captor-_Jet._

She screamed and tried to fight. _'Wheres Suki?'_ She thought trying to thiink and fight at the same time. Her hands were grabbed and she could no longer move. "Let me go."She screamed.

She was pushed up against a wall and Jet's rough, cold lips covered her glossy, cherry colored ones. She felt weak- restless as she tried to fight him off. It was no use, she saw, as he was to strong.

She then saw Zuko- trying to beat off five guys at a time, his arm was bleeding, but he was tearing apart the guys that attacked him. Katara suddenly understood the cracking sound- A large boy was on the ground, his neck bent into a strange angle!

She tried to push Jet off again- suceeding this time. She Ran past him. He grabbed her waist and held her back. Zuko suddenly saw her and punched a small dude, breaking his nose.

He lept forward, and grabbed Jet,''Stay away from her, you don't deserve her."And he swung his fist and Jet's face. Jet ducked, sending Zuko's fist right into the wall.

He grabbed his bloody had in pain and growled as he saw Jet and the rest of his surviving gang running away. He felt a hand grab his stinging arm. He turned to Katara,"Are you okay?"He asked.

"Yeah, but your not."She said, trying to wrap her jacket around his bleeding-like-crazy arm.

He stubbornly swept it away,"I'm OK."He said coldly.

Katara looked down,"Sorry."

His face softened,"Sorry, Katara, it's just I don't need you babying me."

Katara nodded,"We should find Suki."

Suki was at Rileys, calling the police. Katara and Zuko burst in. Zzuko was cradeling his arm, and it was bleeding really deep through Katara's jacket.

The owner, Riley Widhanger came out with some bandages,"We'll call the hospital.''She said right away. Zuko nodded but wrapped the bandages himself.

Suki handed the phone to Katara to let her tell what happened. Then Suki called Sokka. He came right away with,'Is my sister ok?' 'What about Suki?' Then he noticed Zuko, "Hey, what happened to your arm?"

All of them felt like smacking Sokka in the head...

A/N: Have 2 stop here! PLEASE Reveiw!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:No, I don't own the show or any characters, if I did, Katara + Zuko would be one, Sokka would get an education, and Aang would grow some hair...**

**Waking Up To HighSchool**

Katara brushed her long, pretty dark brown hair and left it down. She changed into a black miniskirt and tight blue T-shirt with knee-high black boots. She was getting ready for the school dance with Jun. Jun's short hair was in mini buns, and she was dressed in a tight black dress that had spagetti straps and ended at her thighs. She had on HIGH black boots with a matching black choker necklace.

Suki came into the room, wearing her basketball jersey over a tight green long-sleeved top and tight blue jeans. They all took off in Jun's mercedes binz **(A/N:Ahh...I sooo want the car when I'm older).**Katara stepped out of the car, her long legs striding past staring boys. Jun stopped when she saw Zuko,"Hey, Zuko! Over here!''She shouted.

Zuko walked with a boy Katara hadn't seen before. He had short black hair and was wearing baggy black jeans and a loose, red T-shirt. "Hey Jun, Katara...Suki..."

"Hey, i'm David."The boy she didn't know said. David smiled right at Katara, perfect shiney teeth. Katara ran one of her long, gracefull tan hands through her dark, long hair.

Then Katara looked around and to her dispair-Jet and a few of his gangmembers stood against the back wall, obviously toying with something that looked like Marijuna or Heroine.

Katara stepped inside the gym and observed the area. It had been changed a little-with strobelights and a DJ in the corner. Katara sat down at a bench and rested her long legs. She was a great dancer, but when it came to dancing in public, her feet froze and legs wobbled.

David sat down next to her. "You don't like dancing, either?"He asked her.

''I used to love it, but now..."She trailed off closing her bright blue eyes.

David nodded,"So, how you liking this school?"He asked.

"It's ok. are you a junior like Zuko?"Asked Katara, recieving a nod from David.

"Katara, Do you wanna dance?"Asked a voice, and Katara turned around to see Zuko.

"Sure."She said, standing up and following Zuko to the middle of the dance floor.

A slow song came on and they danced until everybody was staring at them, they could see Jet skowling over by the corner, and Jun glaring. David had a no-expression face and was chatting with Suki until Sokka came and dragged her away from the so called He's-Gonna-Steal-You David.

The song ended and Katara let go of Zuko and over to Jun. Jun's face had now turned to sadness.

''I'm sorry, Jun, I didn't think you liked him that much, besides it was just a dance."'

"I know, but...alot of girls like him, including me! Well, I guess we were just meant to be friends...but Katara, watch out for the preppy sluts."She said.

"Preppy sluts?"Katara asked.

"There gonna hate you...They hate freshmen 'Geeks' and LOVE guys, including Zuko."She warned Katara.

Katara nodded and stared off...

**Some Author Notes:**

**Zukoscute2: Yeah, I know swearing ruins the story! I tried 2 think of other words, but I was trying to show the readers Jets and Zukos anger! Thanks 2, for R&R so much, YOU RULE!**

**Mcmuffin: Lol(Ahh! Chatspeak!), but I think 2 much swearing can get bad...**

**To the R&R's! I am making A Chapter board for the Reviewers! The board is A reward board! I'm gonna put my most common R&R's on it! So become One!

* * *

**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:Zuko-Is she owned the show...Oh god...Katara-...Aang-If little-miss-fire-bender owned the show it wouldn't be halfbad, but then again...it wouldn't be half good either...0o**

**Waking Up To Highschool **

_Ok, heres the e-mail usernames 4 each character:_

_Katty101-Katara_

_B-ballChick-Suki_

_KoolHotT-Jun_

Katara spun in her desk chair over to her computer. She logged on to her screen name a started to chat with Jun and Suki.

Katty101:Hey Jun, Hey Suki

KoolHotT:Sup, Kat?

B-ballChick:Hey Dudes

Katty101:I'm still so blurry on what happened

B-ballChick:Zuko totally likes you!

KoolHotT:I dunno...Like I said...preppy sluts!

Katty101:Yeah, I kno

B-ballChick:Well, They don;t kno anything!

Katty101:Well, I gotta go, I have T-O-N-S on homework! Bye!

Katara logged off and got out her biolgy book. However, she didn't feel like doing this crap. She scooted it away and slipped on a pair of jeans and a blue baby tee. She put on her blue sandles and went outside. It was days like this that it was perfect for walks.

Katara walked down her driveway and onto the sidewalk. She could see the 'grafetti wall', a little wall where people from Eli middle & high school often wrote their feelings.

She glanced at it, noticing lots and LOTS of stuff like 'J.C + C.H' and 'I love D.F!' They always wrote initials, and she gasped as she saw an actual name on the wall 'Katara Retaw is sooo gay, she's just pretending to go out with Zuko, just so people will think she's straight!' Katara angrily wiped the writing with the sleeve of her T-shirt. She noticed it was written in pink glitter pen, just like Alexis'es.

She wondered if Alexis had written that. Alexis wasn't that mean, was she? Katara looked down at the sidewalk. She had always been a sensitive girl, if someone was like that to her, however, she didn't give shit. She was tough, sensative and feisty at the same time. She always knew that if someone deserved something, she would stick it to them...

And if it really was Alexis, She was going down.

** R&R Wall Of Fame:**

**Zukoscute2-Thanx 4 always reveiwing! And thanx 4 being so patient with my choppy chapters and swearing...**

**Mcmuffin-You R awesome 2! Thanx 4 saying you want me 2 update, it really enlightens me!**

**Tallisnights-Sry if I spelled it wrong!Anyway, You are a good R&R, thanx alot!**

**And if you read this fic and are not on here-Start Reviewing More Often!**

** Some more A/N:**

**I'm starting a collection of songfics:**

**If you have a song you like, here are some that I really like, try to be in that area:**

**Evanescense, Fall out boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Kelly Clarkson, Avril Lavigne, Slipknot, Machine Head, The Cure...you get the point!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dislaimer:I don't own the show, deal with it.**

**Note:I'm a little bit pissed off right now, because my friend ditched me, BUT I have 2 thank all da people who reveiwed (Expept A very stupid, retarded dude: DoctorDoctor, or whatever. Your just Jealous, DOCTOR, go eat a friggin Apple.) And I love Helena, I'm defianatly using it! And I'm also gonna use MCR's 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You', I LOVE THAT!**

**

* * *

**

**Waking Up To High School**

Katara squrimed in her desk and shifted to look at Alexis. She was flirting with David, scoring a date with her glittering eyes. Her blonde ponytail flipped over her skinny shoulders and she laughed a giggly, fake laugh.

Katara's crystal eyes grew cold as her eyes followed to Alexises pink gel pen. The handwritting was the same as the handwritting on the wall.

"Alexis, I have a question for you."She said coldly.

"Excuse moi? Well shot, Bitch."She said, looking Katara up and down.

"You wrote it, didn't you."She stated, her blue eyes turning more cold and dark.

"Bitch, you should stop messing with OUR guys, your just a stupid little freshmen."Alexis smirked back.

Katara's hand slapped across Alexises face and a pink mark covered her newly tanned skin.

"Uggghhhh!"Alexis shreiked, glancing in the mirror.

Alexis dove at Katara, and the two girls knocked to the ground, Katara's fist connecting into Alexises skinny face, and Alexis pulling Katara's long hair. Katara punched and slapped non-stop and a stream of blood erupted from Alexises cheek.

A teached pulled Katara off of Alexis and Alexis kept on screaming, "You bitch! Look what you did! I hate you!"All down the hall...

* * *

Zuko passed by the office, spotting Katara and Alexis sitting in two chairs, the princiabal yelling at them. Zuko's eyes grew wide when he saw Alexises face. It was bloody and a pinkish-red mark went across her face. Katara's hair was a mess, but other than a couple scratches she was okay.

Zuko shook his head and smiled a tiny bit, Katara was pretty tough for being just some little freshmen, she DID beat up a popular sophmore, though...

Zuko saw Alexises friends-Janey and Manny, glaring through the glass at the back of Katara's head. Zuko just rolled his eyes at the bitches and passed by their, 'Hey Zukie!' and Manny's especially annoying,'Hey, six-pack, wanna drink?' The two sophmore wannabe's was NOT what he wanted to deal with today.

He ran a hand through his long black hair and searched for David or Jun or maybe even Suki to find out what more had happened. He finally saw David talking to Jun and some random chick,"Hey, David! What happened?"

"Oh, hey man, oh, and Katara totally destroyed Alexis, Alexis wrote some shit about Katara, and she went physco on her!"

Jun flipped her eyelashes and smiled at Zuko,"Hey Zuko."

Zuko winced and said 'Hey', he didn't really like Jun's constant flirting and hated the fact that she wanted him and Katara together, but also wanted Zuko for herself.

It was day's like this he couldn't figure anything out.

**HEY! **

**Reveiwing Wall Of Fame:**

**Tallis Nights:Thanx, 1nce again!  
Umm...Ok I just choose on person this time, becuase I have to go, BUT other R&R's NEED to be appreciated!**

**And song's ive choosen:**

**Helena**

**Boulvard Of Broken Dreams**

**A song of my own-Constant Lies.**

**Another note-Constant Lies will be a story/songic type thing, so it will be kind like a one-shot!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Discalimer:No, I don't Own Avatar, Nor any characters...SO THERE**

**A/N:Sup, dudes? So did any of you read the songfics?**

**POLL:Should Constant Lies become a story?**

**A.Yes! Yes!**

**B.Hell No**

**C.Yes, but not a Zutara**

**D.Ummm...I didn't even read it, you idiot**

**E.It SHOULD be a Zutara!**

* * *

**Waking Up To HighSchool **

Katara sighed andgrabbed another can of pepsi. She was suspended for 2 days, and she was bored to death. She was watching Judge Judy, and the stupid judge was getting on her last nerve. She wanted to scream "Shut up you NO GOOD JUDGE!", but it's not like that would do anything...

Katara sat up and dialed Suki's number, for it should be lunch hour right now. Suki awnsered on the third ring with a,"Oh, Hey Kat.''

"Sup, Suki? So, what's happening?"She asked.

"Well, right now a fight broke out between some seniors, and Jun's over there cheering them on...Yeah I know..."

Katara laughed,"Ok, well call me after school."

Katara hung up and logged on to her IM, she went onto an open-chat room, and posted a topic.

Katty101:Sup? Any1 want 2 chat?

F.F.J:Hey

Katty101:Hey, I'm Katara, what's F.F.J stand 4?

F.F.J: Freedom Fighter, and the J is my initial, what school do U go 2?

Katty101:Eli Highschool

F.F.J:Me 2

Katty101:What Do U Look like?

F.F.J:Hott. Very hott.

Katty101:Lol, I have blue eyes and long brown hair

F.F.J:Super Hott. I've seen U before.

Katty101:Blushes

F.F.J:Lol, so why R U on during school?

Katty101:I'm suspended. Fight.

F.F.J:U? Wow. Hott.

Katty101:So, who R U?

F.F.J:U would Love 2 kno, we'd make a Purfect Couple, You'd realize dat if U knew who I was.

Katty101:So tell me who U R!

F.F.J:Nah, I'll ket U find out, BuhBye, Baby...

Katara logged off. Ok, so that dude had been both cool and both weird, but he was funny, she had to admit. She smiled and took out her journal and wrote to her penpal, Yue:

_Dear Yue,_

_I'm so wonderous these day's, everything's going so strangley, and I can't seem to focus, so i'm sending a letter to you, it must be great over in France. I can't wait to visit one day. So, I didn't get a letter from you last time, are you and Josh spending too much time together? I don't have a boyfriend, BUT I have lots and lots of new friends._

_Sincerly Yours,_

_Katara_

Katara had been pen-pals withYue since 6th grade, and they'd talk and E-mail so often, but these day'sYue had a new boyfriend, Josh, and they'd been growing farther apart. Last timeYue hadn't sent a letter back, and Katara had been heartbroken, But at least she had a reason:Josh.Yue's 8th grade school photo was still hung up on Katara's wall. Yuewas exotic looking with long white-blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She had been wearing a blue tanktop and a jean skirt. A stuffed seal had been in her arms and she had had braces on her gleaming white teeth. Katara missed Yue so much, but Yue didn't seem to notice. _Maybe I need to meet her_ the thought popped into Katara's head. She grabbed the letter and wrote down:

_I want you to meet me, So I will send money for plane tickets, please come, you can bring Josh if you want, I'll see you next month!_

And Katara put in her savings and sent the letter in the mail. She was going to have a good month, no matter what.

**A/N's:I LOVE THE SEASON FINALE! And especially the Zutara Fight Scene, I wish Katara woulda won though! That would have been totally awesome!  
Kisses Moi frencha!**

**R&R wall of fame:**

**Zukoscute2:Thanx**

**Mcmuffin:Luv ya(As a reveiwer of course...)**

**TallisNightly:I saw you read my Singfic, thanx so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:NO!I don't own the show! Avoids objects 00 Jeez**...

**Well,** **for my poll lots and lotsa A + E's! So, I guess it will become a story and it will be an eventual Zutara!(xxYeah!), so keep your eyes open for: CONSTANT LIES It'll be out in FanFicTheatres soon! Lol. Anyway, I got alot of guesses for who Katara's online pal is...lol, wasn't that hard 2 figure out! Yes most of you are right! Now on to the show...**

**Waking Up To Highschool**

Katara nervously waited at the airport, and started to bite her pained-blue nails. Yue was landing next. She saw the plane slow down and slow down until it stopped and people started pouring off the plane. Katara smiled when she saw Yue come off, her white hair flowing in the wind, her blue eyes twinkling. Katara was even happier when she didn't see some boy board off with here, that meant that Josh hadn't come!

Katara rushed up to her old friend and hugged her tight,"Hey YUE!"She practicly screamed in her pen-pal's ear.

"Sup, Kat?"Yue asked, leaning back, she smiled and blew a strand of gleaming white hair out of her eyes. She was wearing a tight blue T-shirt and straight-legged denim jeans. Her white hair was brushed into a half ponytail.

She looked totally different than Katara, who'd dressed up like crazy in a loose aquamarine skirt, a baggy green shirt with a jean jacket over it, and knee-high black boots. She looked totally pretty, but a _little to over dressed_. She had always tend to do that...

Katara led Yue into her house and upstairs into her room. Since Katara's room was huge, Yue got her own mini bed and even a cabneit.

"So, I arranged for you to got to my school, Eli, for three weeks, then you'll have have to leave me to go back to France!"Katara exclaimed, once again hugging Yue, causing her to giggle.

"Ok, Moi frencha, Katique."Yue smiled and leaned back,"Je suis content sur la occasion."She said, using Franglish. She did this often and always got english speakers frustrated and confused.

"Oui, Frencha."Katara responded, showing no fear for Yue's french,"Oui, non non non..."

Yue laughed and they had 'franglish conversations' for over an hour until Katara's IM messages went RING RING as Katara set it to do,"Oh, that's probaly F.F.J!"She ran over to her computer and logged on:

F.F.J:Sup, Katara?

Katty101:Hey, Freedom Fighter!

F.F.J:So, What R U doing?

Katty101:My french pen-pal, Yue is here! She'll be comin 2 school 4 3 weeks!

F.F.J:A hotT?

Katty101:U decide, she's standind RIGHT HERE

F.F.J:Lol, talk 2 U later.

Katara smiled and logged off,"Sorry, thats just my internet friend."

Yue had a look of worry in her crystal blue eyes,"Umm...you know Katara online-chatting isn't really safe..."

"Oh! Of course it is, It's just a guy from my school!"

"How are you sure? It's could be some older guy that stalks teenage girls!"Yue worried.

Katara rolled her eyes,"Oh c'mon Yue! I'll find out who he is, if it makes you feel better, ok? I'll tell him that I won't talk to him unless I know him, OK?"

Yue relaxed a little,''Ok, BUT you know I saw this thing on Oprah where this young girl kept E-mailing this 50 year old dude, thinking he was some hott dude from Hawaii, then it turns out he strangled her and held a gun to her head, AND the man was never found!"

"Yue, look, I promise i'll ask him! Just chill, OK?"She asked her friend, giggling at her whole 'Oprah Obsessity' thing, she'd had it since she was old enough to watch it!

"Ok...Ok...but I still get to watch Oprah, right?"

"Yes, you still get to watch Oprah."

* * *

**Hello! Bonjour! Salute! Moi Frencha!**

**Je suis content + fatigue, sur pas la main on la kaybroad!**

**Anyway, J'mapple Keiaya! **

**Ok, I'm obssessed wit french right now! Je Chat On!**

**Anyway...R&R wall of fame:**

**Freedomfighter:Lol, you DEFINALTLY got Katara's e-mail friend right!**

**Zukoscute2:Thanx, EVERY SINGLE TIME!**

**Tallisnightly:Thanx 4 voting!**

**Mcmuffin:Je content!**

**AND EVERY ONE ELSE WHO R&R!**

**Poll:Should Constant Lies become a story?(From my songfic, go check!)**

**A.YesYes!**

**B.HELL NO!**

**C.Yes, but NOT a Zutara**

**D.Didn't read it!(WELL GO READ IT!)**

**E.Yes, A ZUTARA!**

** Au Revoir! Echante!**


End file.
